Bitter Sweet Love
by made-with-love
Summary: When Alice gets pregnant from her jerky ex-boyfriend what will happen when she moves back to forks and meets the gang? all human all normal parings
1. Chapter 1

Apov

Here I am back again. To the one place I thought I would never come back too. Forks.

The rainiest place on earth. I thought I had found 'The One', as some people put it, or the ass who knocked me up and just left when I told him I was pregnant, in New York.

See Jake was my boyfriend of 6 months. He treated me fine, and he was really sweet. But as soon as I told him he could care less and he just dropped everything and left.

So that's where I am now. Standing in the line for a cab.

"Next! Come on I can't wait all day!" the greasy cab driver yelled at me. "Where are you going?"

" I'm going to forks. Just get me in the town limits and ill tell you the address." I told him.

" You sure are going a long way. its going to be pretty pricey."

" I'll pay you double if you go faster." I told him as we pulled off the curb.

" Ok faster it is!"

**(that is a page breaker if I doesn't work) **

"Um Miss? We're here. I need the address." He told me as we entered the town's limits.

I told him the address. And as we turned into the long driveway I could feel the stares of the other cars that where on the road. This was to be expected, rarely anyone comes into the town in a cab since this was such a small town everyone knew each others business.

" That comes to…55.76." he tells me.

I threw him 60 dollars. "Keep the change."

I walked up to the front door hoisting my duffel bag higher onto my shoulder. It was light since I only had a couple of things. A few loose shirts and pants that where mostly sweats.

As soon as I ran the doorbell I instantly regretted doing this. _Crap._ I thought when I saw my mother coming to answer the door. My mother, Esme Cullen was one of the nicest people I have ever met. She adopted me when I was two because my parents died in a car crash. When I was brought in the hospital. Carlisle her husband took care of me and when I got better I had no where to go so they took me in. I owe them so much. They took me in and gave me the world on a silver platter. Now look at me. I'm pregnant and I don't know where the father went because he left me.

"Alice is that you?" My mother said as she enveloped me in a hug. "Oh Alice! I missed you! When did you get here? Why didn't you call?"

"Mom I have something to tell you…I'm pregnant…!"

**wow drama drama. I really hope that you liked this one! Review review! Please? It would make my day! Please? Ok im gunna have to beg…actually I don't wanna stoop that low. But it only takes 5 seconds! Please? Well anywho I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I just want to thank KLuTZ 122, bubbliyblonde17xx, twilightobsessed231 and a extra special thank you goes out to twilightobsessed23 for adding me to her favorites and for her giving me my first review for this story! **

Last time

"Mom I have something to tell you…I'm pregnant…"

-

" W-what? Did you just say you where pregnant?" she asked in disbelief.

"Um yes?"

"Oh my- Carlisle! Come here quick!" she screamed up the stairs.

"Is everything ok?" he said coming down a bit flustered. "Oh! Alice! What a pleasant surprise! And what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Carlisle she's- she's," my mother tried to spit out the word _pregnant._

"What she trying to say dad is that…I am well pregnant?" I blurted out.

"Your what?"

"Pregnant dad. I am with child. Knocked up. To quote _Juno, _'this is one doodle that can't be un-did home skillet.'" I told him.

"Yes, yes I heard you! But how? And before you go and have the birds and the bee's conversation with me I know how it happens. I have done it before! But why? How did you let this happen?"

"Well let me say first EW! And second Jake got me pregnant." I told my parents.

So right there in the doorway I told them about Jake and the baby and how I got here.

My mother led me into the living room.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" she asked me.

"Yes! Of course! It is mine and I'm not going to give it up or get an abortion!" I almost screamed at her.

"Well there's only one thing left to say! CONGRATULATIONS!" She said. "Well I guess your going to need a room…"

"Yes I am. But, only for a few days. Tomorrow I'm going to go to Port Angeles and go to the job center find a job as a secretary or something easy. And I am going to find an apartment to rent or to share." I had made up my mind on the way over here.

"Ok but you will check in every couple of days right?" my dad asked.

"Yes of course daddy!" I knew he always gave in when I called him daddy. "Mom? Can I use my old room? Please?"

"Yes. That would be fine."

"Thank you. I love you mom. I love you daddy. Thank you for helping me…especially when I just showed up unannounced here. Thank you. I am eternally grateful." I told them.

"Sweetie we love you too. Now get you butt upstairs and go to bed. I think that some of your clothes are still in there." My dad told me as I was walking up the stairs.

-

my room was on the second floor and the walls where a light pink. I had a queen-size bed up against one wall with a black chest of drawers across from it. There was a black desk on the other wall and a full size mirror next to the chest.

I found some pajamas. It was a blue tank top with some blue shorts with shoes on them.

-

Next day

I woke up at 7 o'clock hoping to get out on the road by 8. First things first I though. Shower. Then clothes. Then food. Then leave. No problems.

After I took a shower I got dressed in faded black skinny jeans. A striped orange and black v-neck sweater with a black tank top that had some lace on the top. And high top converse with stars. I grabbed my bag. This bag was my favorite. It was gray with black stripes on the front. And it also had peace signs all over it.

I just made some cereal for breakfast. I left a note for my mom knowing that my dad had already left for work.

I grabbed my coat and my bag and put my cell, my wallet, and my shopping list. Why you ask? Because I need some baby clothes! And since I'm here for the long haul probably some new clothes.

I was already in traffic by 8:30. I got to Port Angeles at 9:15. I was mentally preparing myself before I got to the employment building.

_Here goes nothing._

As I walked up the step to the employment agency I wondered if I should take my mothers advice and live with them until the baby is born, which will be in about 5 months, I am already 2 months and I'm not showing very much. But I still have a small bump.

When I walked in to the building I noticed that there was quite a few bulletin boards filled with papers.

I walked further up the hallway. I saw about 10 people sitting down at each of their desks. I grabbed the one closest to me. She looked like she was nice. She had long wavy brown hair that went halfway down her back. She had blue thin rimmed glasses on.

" Hi, I was wondering if I could apply for this job?" I asked her.

" Hi! My name's Angela. Could I have that flier?" she asked me.

"Oh um… sorry. Here you go. I am Alice by the way."

"Well its nice to meet you Alice!" She told me.

" Before we start this I actually have to tell you something because it might interfere with the job. Um I actually kind of…pregnant." I almost whispered the word.

" That's no trouble at all, but anyway I am going to need to ask you a couple of questions. Ok?" I just nodded.

"Place of birth."

"Seattle, Washington."

"Age?"

"23."

"Really? Me too! But back to the questions. Address?"

"Actually right now I am living with my parents in forks. But I am trying to find an apartment here. I was actually wondering if you could help me find one after this?" I asked her hopefully.

"Definitely! How about this, we can go out to lunch, get a paper, look through the ads and find one that is up to your standards!"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" I said so loudly a lot of the other people in the room stared at me. "Oops!"

When she finished asking me the questions she said that she knew a great Japanese place we could go. We decided to take her car because it had more room, which was fine by me.

After we ordered. Angela got a call on her cell.

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

"Hold on. I have to get this. Sorry!" she said.

"No it's fine! Don't worry."

"Ok then. Hey jasper! No…I can't sorry I am out with a friend. Who? You don't know her. Ok its called Katsuya. Yes on Pacific. Ok come then I'll ask her ok? Hold on." I wondered who Jasper was. "Hey Alice is it ok if my brother Jasper joined us?"

"No It's fine!"

"Ok thank you! Jasper? Yes she doesn't mind. Ok hurry up! Bye."

"Thank you so much Alice! He has been down lately. But I don't know why." She said to me.

Ten minutes later Angela was watching the door waiting for her brother I suppose.

"Oh here he is! Jasper over here!" she yelled at him.

Right as I turned around my eyes met with the most brilliant shade of blue.

Oh.

My.

God.

He is a sex god!

Holy mother! He is coming over here!

Ok yes I know weird ending but I didn't know how to stop it1 but anyway I really want to get to 5 reviews ok? 5 its not that much…I mean 1 more then 4. And right now I have 1 review! And I am very gratefull but I kinda wanna get over this bump that is 5 reviews! Thank you! And I have a question… how old should jasper be? Answer that in you review!


	3. Chapter 3

Jas. Pov.

When I walked in to Katsuya, I heard Angela calling me. "Hey Jasper!"

As I was walking over there I caught sight of a very beautiful, petite woman sitting with her. When I got there they both stood up. I could tell that the pixie like girl had a small baby bump.

'Jasper! I would like you too meet Alice. Angela said pointing to her. "Alice this is Jasper, my brother."

"Nice to meet you. I am Alice Brandon." she told me.

Ali. Pov.

"Alice, it's a pleasure." He stated kissing my hand.

"Well come on sit down!" Thank god for Angela!

"So Alice the father must be happy." I cocked my head in response.

"Excuse me?"

" Oh! Um…well…never mind?" he squeaked.

" What are you talking about Jasper?" I asked him.

Angela answered for him. "Alice, sweetie, you can see your bump when your jackets off." She told me stating the obvious. God I can be so oblivious!

"Oh. Right. Well, considering that Jake left me after I told him…then yes I think he was pretty happy!"

"Oh! Alice I didn't know I'm sorry!" Angela said to me. I just nodded in response.

"Its fine. I didn't tell you how where you supposed to know? But, anyway, on to better topics! Jasper how are you?"

page breaker page breaker page breaker page breaker page breaker

-

'Oh shoot! I am sorry guys but I have to go! I'm going to be late! I have a meeting in 20 minutes! Jasper can you give Alice a ride back to my building? When she's done? Thanks!" she yelled running off.

"Well Alice tell me when your ready to go." Jasper said.

"Yep. I'm done now. But can we go do something? I don't really don't feel up to going home." I told him.

"Yea I guess we can do something." He said with a half smile. "Movies Or The park?"

"Definitely the park." I said with a smile of my own.

"All right to the park we go." He said paying for the check and pulling me away from the table.

Apov

Jasper took me to a park that was in the middle on Port Angeles. It was beautiful. It was basically a couple of big fields divided with winding paths that rarely crossed each other. He led me to a bench that was under a big cherry blossom tree. It was a picturesque place.

"So Alice, how do you know Angela?" Jasper asked suddenly

. "Well, when I went back to my parents house I decided to get a job. They live in Forks, so I couldn't just live off them. So I went to the employment agency and got a job blah blah blah. You know the rest. And your sister was going to help me find an apartment…" he nodded.

"Did you say you needed an apartment?" I nodded.

" My friend Bella needs a new roommate! I said I would help her find one. Well this was easy! I'll go call her right now-" I shook my head.

"Jasper wait! I'm tired lets sit for a while ok?" I told him. "You should be glad you're not the pregnant one! It is NOT fun. I mean, morning sickness and then when you get home your feet hurt! And your also always hungry!"

Jasper cut my rant short by covering my mouth with his hand. "Alice! Yes I am glad that I am not pregnant. That would be awkward."

"Jasper lets play 20 questions ok? And you have to be honest! I'll go first! What did you think of me when you first saw me in the restaurant?"

(A/N ok I don't fell like doing those he said she said things! Im lazy today! So you will just know when its ali. Or jas. Talking cause they swich off every sentence.)

"Easy. I thought that you where the most beautiful person in the entire world." His words where so simply yet I knew that they held a lot of passion.

"What about you? What did you think when I walked in?"

"If you want me to be honest…I thought you where a hmoigi."

"Alice? What is a hmoigi?"

"Arg I said sex god! I said 'I thought you where a sex god!' ok?"

"And what exactly is a sex god?"

"A sex god is…well a sex god can really be anything. I mean there is not definition for a sex god."

"So can I call you a sex goddess?"

"Well as you can see I am already past that point. But you can call me anything. Well not anything…but you get the point!"

" Next question. Favorite color?" It went on like that for a long time. I learned that he lived about 10 minutes away from Bella's apartment. And that his parents where divorced but they both lived in Seattle. He loves reading about the civil war, and his favorite food was pizza. He also loves his job. He teaches 2nd grade.

We were just talking about random things when he leans over and said, "can I…can I…um kiss you?" I was in awe for a couple of moments. He must have taken my silence for a 'no'. "Crap! I messed this up! Alice? Can you forgive me? I am so sorry! I-"

"You talk to much." I told him just before I covered his lips with mine. Just then the wind started blowing and about 30 cherry blossoms fell down on us.

The moment was ruined when I heard…"ALICE CULLEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

There goes the moment.

_Ive decided to bunch up a couple of chapters cause I don't want this to drag on. This used to be 4 and 5_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anywho on with the read! **

- Last chapter-

…"ALICE CULLEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

There goes the moment.

-

Oh. Shit. Since when does my father take his lunch break at 4 o'clock?

"Oh! Hi dad! This is…" I seriously had no idea what to call him. Was he my boyfriend? I mean we did kiss. But no I'll say he's my friend. Well good friend. Oh shit I am screwed!

"Hello Dr. Cullen. I'm Jasper Whitlock. I am one of Alice's good friends." yes good friends that is what we where…even if I did just kiss him.

"Huh. That's not what I saw." Oh. My. God. I am going to kill him!

"Dad! Yes it's true I did just kiss Jazz, but it's only because I really really like him!" _even if I did just meet him 3 hours ago._ I thought.

"Really? I like you too Alice…a lot." Jasper said in the kindest voice.

My dad let out a sigh. "Ok well I guess I cant stop you from being 'friends'. But you," he stated pointing at Jasper. "Are coming to dinner with us and my wife, Esme. Ok? In fact why don't you just come over tonight? We are barbecuing! And you can drive Alice!"

Just shoot me now.

"Jazz, you don't have to come over. I can drive myself home too-" I started but, he cut he off.

"I would love to come over tonight! Just let me call my mother and I will let her know that I cant come over tonight." I was grateful that he was giving up dinner with his mother to come have dinner with my family.

**JAS. POV.**

Check yes Juliet

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking._

_Just sneak out_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye._

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind _

"I will be right back. My moms calling me." I said to Dr. Cullen and Alice.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked her as I was walking away.

"Oh Jasper! You are still coming over tonight right?"

"Actually mom…I was just about to call you! I um…cant come over tonight…" I knew she hated it when I cancelled on her.

"Really? And what exactly what would you be doing?" she asked, surprised.

"I am actually going over to my friends house tonight…I am meeting her parents. Her dad met us in the park, and invited me over."

"Her? Jasper Whitlock! Are you going over to a girls house?"

Well that wasn't blunt at all.

"Um…yea?" it came out more of a question.

"And when did you plan on me meeting her?"

_Never._ I wanted to say but she would kill me.

"We will come visit you on Tuesday ok? Now I have to go mom I'll talk to you later."

"Well ok! Bye Jasper! I love you!"

"Love you too." I said just as I hung up.

As I walked over to Alice I could see that she was standing there awkwardly with her dad.

"Hey my mom said it was fine but she want to meet you."

"Sure…when though? I have an ultrasound appointment on Tuesday morning."

"Well that's great would Tuesday evening work?" since it was already Friday. We would only have to wait the weekend.

"Well I'll go get my car from the hospital. I will see you at the house." Dr. Cullen told us.

"Bye dad! I love you!" he just walked away chuckling.

"Well you ready to go? We will go get your car from Ang's work, ok?" I asked her.

"Yep that's fine! Lets go!"

-

**Apov. **

"Jasper give me your phone." I told him as we got in my car. He was driving. Jeez are all men as pushy as he is?

"Um, ok?" he said as he handed me my phone. "Why?"

"Silly goose! I am adding my number. Duh." I stated like it was obvious.

"Oh right. Add mine to yours while you're at it."

"Ok" I said as soon as I was done. "Let's see if this worked."

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start. _

"I love this song" he told me. "Is that my ringtone now?"

"Well only for me, because I am in this for the long haul. And if you aren't than get your ass out of my car." He just nodded.

"Alice of course I am in this for the long haul. And even though it's not mine, I will love this baby more than anything." I could feel my eyes start to water.

And I knew right then that I loved him.

But I couldn't help but think that maybe we where moving just a little to fast.

-

_An hour later. _

I could see my mother standing on the porch before we even got halfway down the driveway, despite the rain that was coming down in buckets. When she saw us she went back in the house and came back out with an umbrella. She started to walk towards us under the umbrella. Before I even got one foot out of the car my mother started hugging Jasper.

"You must be Jasper! Oh my! Alice he is very handsome!" Could she be anymore embarrassing?

"Let's just go in." I mumbled. My mother and Jasper just laughed. He came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I think she likes me."

"Could you get anymore cocky?"

**I ment for this to be longer, but I guess Im a little out of it today. And this time I want up to 20 reviews or seriously I wont update! And a buttload of ppl read the last chapter…but I only got 2 reviews? What was that lucy? u say. Only 2? Yes ppl only 2! And I am still not very happy! But I did get a wonderful beta!!!! I am changing alice's job. That was a stupid idea. I want her to be a nanny. What do you think? Tell me in your review! **

**Love and hugs **

**lucy**


	5. Chapter 5 revised

HELLO! I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. BTW THIS IS HOPEFULLY THE LAST CHAPTER THAT YOU WILL READ THAT WONT BE PERFECT! BECAUSE I GOT A NEW BETA! WOOT WOOT! READ ON!

"Why don't we sit down with us in the living room?" my mother asked us.

We followed her into the living room. My mom sat down at one of the couches. I pulled Jasper into a loveseat. I grabbed his hand. He gave mine a reassuring squeeze. We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Cause you're hot then you're cold

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

It's black and it's white

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no_

_You, but you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down _

"Saved by the bell," I said under my breath. I looked at my phone. I saw '_Angela_' flashing on the screen. "It's your sister" I told Jazz. As I was walking away I could her my mom starting in on Jasper again.

"Hey!" I told her.

"Alice! Hey! I just found the perfect job for you. How would you like to become…" I was starting to get impatient "A nanny!"

"A what? Angela, I can barely take care of myself! How do you expect me to take care of a little kid?"

"Just think, it'll be good practice for when little Alice comes along!" damn! She had a point.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just tell me their names."

"Cole and Anna. Thank you so much for doing this Alice! This one came in a couple of weeks ago and Mrs. Badami**(this is my stepmoms friends last name)**.Just called me and asked how the search was going. And when I told her I didn't find one she kind of…well freaked. So I am so glad you took this!"

"Well thanks Angela. Wait when do I start?"

"Next Monday!" great now I have to meet them Cole and Anna on Saturday. Then meeting Jazz's mom that night. Great could my life get any worse?

"Alice! Your fathers home! Come back!" obviously god hates me today.

"I gotta go. Jazz is meeting my parents."

"What? When did this happen?"

"I'll call u back later ok? Bye!" I said hanging up on her. I walked back to the living room. All eyes where on me. "Um hi daddy?"

"Hi Alice. Jasper." He said curtly.

"Well I'm going to go start dinner. Alice why don't you help me?" my mother started.

"Sure. I'll be right back" I whispered to Jasper. "Dad don't hurt him."

"I wouldn't dare." Liar.

"Alice? You coming?" my mom called.

"Sure sure. Ill be right there. I mean it dad!"

"Fine! Jeez do you have no faith in me?"

"Actually no I don't." I said over me shoulder.

I know kate! I know! I didn't send this to you but my email wont let me for some reason. So can u email me? Then I'll email u the next chapter? I am really sorry! *pouts- forgive me? Anywho thank you to all my lovely reviews! And I have the day off tomorrow…so I might write but idk. Im want some cake. It was my sisters 18th birthday on Tuesday so my mom baught a cake. And I want some. Kk ima gunna go get some. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

2:59

2:59

2:59

2:59

2:59

3:00

I sighed. Jasper's arm was around my stomach. Yes, I was sleeping with Jasper, in my parents' house. And what would they say? Well they don't know. Last night after dinner, Jasper didn't have a car to get him back to Port Angeles. So, my parents offered him the guest room, and exactly 2 hours ago I snuck in here.

Last night had gone better than I thought it would. My dad interrogated Jazz, but I guess that was to be expected. They basically knew everything about him now, his job, his family, his house. Yes, a lot of weird things. And now I am stuck under his arm. I'm lying on my side staring at the clock. And I am terribly bored. Eureka! I'll just slip out and get my laptop. I am a freaking genius! Only one problem. How the heck am I supposed to get his arm off?

I pushed. I shoved. And yet he wouldn't budge. "Alice? What are you doing?" he asked me in a sleepy voice. Crap.

"Oh! You're awake! I was just going to go get my laptop." No use in lying.

"Why? It's 3:00 in the morning."

"3:45 actually!" he chuckled.

"You know you could've just asked me to move my arm." I gave him a look.

"I didn't want to wake you up!" he moved his arm. "Thank you!" I said over my shoulder. I hurried back to my room and looked around. Aha! It's on my desk! I grabbed it and ran back to Jasper's room. As I climbed back in to bed I saw that Jasper head was on my pillow.

"Jasper." I said shaking his arm. "Jasper." Then I got an idea. I put my lips right up to his ear. "Jasper." I whispered, my teeth grazing this cartilage. "Jasper, I need you too move your head."

He groaned moving his head a little to the side. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Fine! Ill just be on the computer."

"Why are you going on the computer at 4 o'clock in the morning?" I rolled my eyes.

"Looking at stuff for the baby." He sat up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Our. Not the." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Our baby, not the baby." I could feel the tears that where threatening to spill over.

"Our baby; I like that." I told him. We looked until it was a reasonable time to get up.

"Jasper, I am going to go take a shower. You can take one in here I guess." He nodded.

I walked into my bathroom, stripped, then got into the shower. That was when I noticed just how big my stomach was. I don't think it's supposed to be this big when I am only 3 months. Interesting. I guess I'll have to ask the doctor. When I got out of the shower, I went to my closet. Wow. Nothing really fits. That sucks. I just grabbed a baby blue shirt with ¾ length sleeves, and a nice pair of jeans. They showed my bump nicely. As I was walking back to the guestroom I saw my mother coming out.

"Mom? What are you doing?" she turned around quickly.

"Oh! Alice! I was just giving Jasper some new clothes to wear, some old clothes of your fathers." She told me.

"Right, ok well, we're going to the store. I need some things." I said. She nodded then went back downstairs to my parent's room. I knocked on the door. "Jazzy? You decent?"

"Yep. Come on in." he called. I walked in. "you ready to go?"

"Yep" I said.

We walked outside to my porch when Jasper pulled me to him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"You never said good morning." He pouted. I grabbed his chin and pulled him to me. His pout still in place. "Good morning." I whispered just before I kissed him. This kiss was gentler than the one in the park and it wasn't interrupted. Just as I ran my tongue over his lip he pulled back. "Alice" he warned.

"Fine" I pouted. He gave another chaste kiss. "Let's go to the store." He started walking over to the driver's side.

"Jazz? What are you doing?"

"Um…driving?"

"Yea…no. You don't even know where it is. Get in the passengers seat buddy." He sadly got in.

In less than two minutes I got us there. I parked and grabbed Jasper's hand, while we where walking to the entrance. "Grab a cart." I said to Jasper. We walked in together. I grabbed the cart from Jasper and went into the cereal section. Suddenly I felt a body behind me. "Alice, why are there two girls staring at you?"

I leaned over him and looked. "Oh crap" I whispered to him.

"What?"

"Walk. Walk. Damn it Jasper! Come here!" I yelled at him. "Sorry, I yelled at you."

"Its fine, but who where they." He asked. I was just about to reply when-

"Alice!" they both yelled.

"Too late…" I whispered. "Lauren! Tanya!" I cried.

They where coming over here. Their eyes flicking from Jasper, to me, to my stomach.

Oh. Crap.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello

**Hello! Its short I know but I couldn't sit still while I was writing it. **

"Alice! How are you?" they said as they walked over to us. Jasper wrapped both of his arms around me. Both of his hands landing on my stomach.

"I'm fine. Tanya, Lauren, how are you?" I asked them.

"We're fine." Tanya answered. "Now who is that?" she put her hand to her mouth and whispered the last part like she was telling a secret. Was it bad that I wanted to slap the girl that was once my best friend?

No. No. I think its ok. Scratch that. I know its ok. I knew that she wouldn't have anything to do with me right now if it wasn't for the hotness monster that is Jasper.

I did the hand motion that Tanya did earlier. "This, is my boyfriend, Jasper." I watched their eyes go wide.

"Really?" Psh! No Lauren, Jasper is my brother!

"Yes really." Jasper answered.

"So last I heard Alice you where living in New York. What happened?" Tanya asked me. What was this? A freaking interview?

"Yes I moved there to get out of this hell hole. This," I put a hand on my stomach. "Is the only reason I came back…and Jazzy of course!" I knew I was being vague about who the father was. But I couldn't care less. I was leaving this afternoon anyway. "Well we must be going. Nice to see you girls again!" I said before walking off. Well more like ran.

-

When we got back to my parent's house they had already made breakfast for us. Well my mom had. My dad had gone to work. We sat down at the table and started to eat. After we finished I walked outside and found my mom gardening.

"Hey mom. I think that me and Jazz might head out soon." I told her. She walked over to me.

"Oh! Well ok. Come and get me when you're leaving. Ok?" I nodded as I headed back inside.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist, and I leaned into them. "Ready to go?" Jazz asked me.

"Yep. Hold on I have to go get some stuff from upstairs." I started walking up the stairs. I walked into my room and tried to find everything. I packed my clothes into one, and my other things into another.

Wait. I had no idea where I was going to live. Oh crap. I'm homeless! But didn't Jasper say something about his friend?

"Jazzy?!" I yelled. I heard him walking up the stairs.

'Alice? Honey where are you?"

"In here!"

'Yep? What do you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering where I was going to live…and I remember you saying something about your friend needing a roommate?"

"Bella? Oh yea I was thinking about that last night when you where shopping… I changed my mind." He told me.

"Oh? You changed your mind Jasper? Well I don't really know if that's your decision! I mean its Bella's apartment!" I yelled at him.

"No! Alice sweetheart! I was talking about you living with her. I don't want you too."

"Care to fill me in?" I was really confused.

'Well…even though we just met a couple of days ago, I think that I want you to move in with me. Actually I know I want you to move in with me."

**Woot! Kk thanks to Vampires-Rock4eva! My beta! For editing this! –claps- thank you! Now how old do YOU think Cole and Anna should be? Huh? Well tell me in your review! And did anyone see the twilight trailer? I died when I saw it! Ill put up a link on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer is on my profile. Hello lovely readers! The pictures for the stuff and people I mention are on my profile…well theres a link to my photobucket account with all the stuff….anywho enjoy!

_Last Chapter: _

'_Well…even though we just met a couple of days ago, I think that I want you to move in with me. Actually I know I want you to move in with me." _

_Well that was certainly a surprise. _

-

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really. Alice I want the three of us to be a family." He said placing a hand on my stomach.

"Jasper, I love you, so much! I really do!" I jumped on him, and thankfully he caught me. Then I kissed him, hard. But as usual just as I was about to deepen it he pulled away.

"Ok now we need to hurry up with the packing or else we are never going to get out of here." He said.

"Fine."

We were in the car now, after a tearful goodbye with my mother as I was leaving. "Jazzy I'm going to sleep now; goodnight." He chuckled.

"Goodnight Alice."

I felt something vibrating on my leg. "Jasper what is making my leg all dizzy?" I asked him.

"Honey, that's you phone." He laughed.

"Oh." I said getting my phone out of my pocket. I saw the name Angela flashing across the screen.

"Hey Ang! What's up?"

"Alice! Mary or Mrs. Badami, whatever you want to call her, told me that she has to go on a weeklong business trip to Paris, from tonight to next Sunday. Last minute I suppose. She wants you to meet her outside her apartment at 5."

"Can I have her cell phone number?" I asked her. She gave it to me. "Alright, I'll call her. Thanks Angela." I sighed.

"Bye." She said.

"Jasper, how do you feel about having too other people in our house for a week?" I asked him.

"No problem. That's fine. I have to go back to work on Monday though. My students can't teach themselves." He said.

I dialed Mrs. Badami's phone number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Badami. This is Alice your new nanny." I said.

'Oh! Hello. Now I suppose Angela told you to meet me in front of my house? Yes I am sure she did. Ok I am leaving to Paris for a week maybe more."

"One question. Where are they supposed to stay? At your house or with me?" I asked.

"Alice that really is none of my concern. The kids will decide. Now here is my address." She gave it to me. "I will see you in an hour Alice. Goodbye."

"Well she is nice." I told Jazz. He chuckled.

"Here we are, my apartment." He said as he parked his car in the parking garage.

"It's not very nice but it will do. I don't exactly get a ton of money from teaching." He said.

"It's perfect! I love it!"

It had two bathrooms and two bedrooms. The master bedroom had a door that led to a balcony. The kitchen was big enough for a couple of people and had a counter with a couple of stools next to it. (pic. on profile)

Jasper ran back downstairs to get my bags. In about 10 minutes he had them all up in our room.

"Jazzy? What time is it?" I said from the couch.

"4:45!" he hollered.

"Crap. Can you drive me to these peoples house Jazz?" I asked.

He came out of the guest bedroom. "What where you doing in there?"

"Oh. I was putting sheets on the bed so they could have a place to sleep." He said. "Right well you don't want to be late. Let's go get the car."

As Jazz drove up to the front of the Badami's building, I saw a brunette woman in a gray suit with a blue shirt. She was standing next a boy with brown hair and a girl with blond hair. He looked to be about 3 or 4. He was wearing a pair of white pajamas with blue penguins on them. She looked about 7. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that had a rainbow and a cloud on it, black boots, and some black jeans. They both had tiny suitcases behind them.

Jasper parked the car and we walked out together.

"You must be Mrs. Badami. I'm Alice." I told her.

"Alice, yes the nanny. Here are your car keys. The car is over there" she pointed to a car. "This is Anna" she pointed to the girl. She waved. "And this is Cole." She pointed to the little boy. He nodded. "They aren't allergic to anything. And Cole is a little shy." She handed me a binder. "These are all my phone numbers where you can reach me, and the address of Anna's school. And basically everything else you need to know."

She walked over to the kids and gave them both a hug. Then she left. Well, that was a little rude. No goodbye or anything?

"Hi Cole; hi Anna." I said to them. "I'm Alice. And this is my boyfriend Jasper." I said pointing to him. "You ready to go?" They nodded. I held out my hands offering them to each take one. "Come on, then." We walked over to Jasper. You take your car home and I'll follow you. Ok?"

"Got it." he said. He pecked me on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

Cole, Anna, and I walked over to the car. It was a 2008 Lexus RX 350. I pressed the 'unlock' key on the key ring. I opened the backseat door for them, and helped them get in. After they were all buckled, Cole in his car seat and Anna in her booster seat, I opened the trunk and put their bags in the back. As I got in I heard Anna for the first time.

"Ali? Can you put this CD in?" I nodded

"Sure Anna." She gave it to me. After I put it in I could hear Demi Lovato's voice come tumbling out of the speakers.

Don't walk away like you always do

_This time_

_Baby your the only thing that's been_

_On my mind_

_Ever since you left I've been a mess_

_(You won't answer your phone)_

_I'll say it once then_

_I'll leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back to the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_And get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing like we used to_

_Oh kiss me_

_Like you mean it_

_Like you miss me_

_Cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

With you

I could hear her singing softly and Cole making noises as her played with his toy car in the background as I pulled out and followed Jasper home.

**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter! T.T it makes me sad… could you please review? Then maybe I'll post the next chapter tomorrow…**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry this is out so late

**I'm so sorry this is out so late! Im gunna hav to stop promosing cahpters….anywho her it is! **

It took us about 30 minutes to get from the Badami's to our house. I followed Jasper into the Parking Garage and parked next to him. He walked over and pulled Cole out of the car. Cole had fallen asleep while I was driving. I opened the backseat to get Anna out.

"There you go. Come help me with your bags." I said to her. She unbuckled herself and hopped out. We walked to the trunk, I unlocked it and gave Anna her bag and I took Cole's. We could hear the rain pounding on the top of the garage.

"It was a dark and stormy night…" Jasper trailed off.

Anna grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Jazz! Stop it!" I yelled at him. By then we were in front of his door. His purple door. Purple. Why purple? It really clashed with the blue carpet. Jazz unlocked the door and held it open for us.

"Ladies first." He told us.

'Why thank you kind sir." Jasper chuckled, and Cole started to stir. Jasper placed him on the couch, covered him with a blue blanket, and took the car out of his hands.

"Come on Anna, we will go put your clothes in your room." I told her. She grabbed my hand once again, as we walked down the hallway. I put both suitcases on the bed and unzipped Cole's, while Anna did her own one. I took the clothes out of the bag and put them in a light blue dresser.

"All done!" I exclaimed to her. I looked down to see the bottom drawer filled to the brim with clothes, even with some sticking out. "Here Anna let me help you. You can go out there with Jasper ok? He will put on a movie for you guys."

"Thanks Ali." She said as she walked out the door.

After I put Cole's clothes away, I went out into the living room and saw Cole ad Anna wrapped in a huge blue blanket on the couch. They were watching Peter Pan.

"Hey, you guys need anything?" I asked them. They shook their heads. "Ok where is Jasper?"

Cole pointed his head backwards. "Kitchen" he said with a slight lisp.

I nodded. "Thanks." I whispered as I walked back into the kitchen. "Jazzy?"

"I'm here." He called. "I'm going through this binder that Mrs. Badami's gave you. Did you know it has a credit card in it? She left a note saying it was for all the things that you do for Cole and Anna." I stared at him in astonishment.

"Wow. You can leave it in there." I told him.

"Why? Don't you want it?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Again I ask, why?" I shook my head.

"Because it will probably just be taken out of my paycheck anyway. I might as well not use it." He nodded.

"By the way on Monday I have to be done my seven if I want to make it to the school by eight. So I'll probably just take Anna since she's on the way. Her school is downtown. And then I will pick her up at two. Is that ok?" he asked.

"Yep! Cole and I will go shopping or the park. There are plenty of things to do!" I chirped.

"Good. Now I don't really have any food…and I don't feel like going to the store so how about we just get take out?"

"Ok. I'll go ask them what they want." I started to walk over there. "Guys what do you want for dinner? We are getting take-out!"

"Pizza!" Anna called. Cole nodded.

"Jazz! They want pizza!" I called to him.

30 minutes later we were all sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo, and eating pizza. Anna, Cole, and Jasper had finished theirs about 10 minutes ago, but I was just finishing it up. The whole pizza I mean.

"Bed time for the kiddies!" I called. I picked up Cole and carried him to their room, which had a queen-sized bed, a dresser, and an old rocking chair in the corner. I placed him in the bed on the right side. Jasper came in with a half-asleep Anna is his arms. He placed her on the other side of Cole. I walked over to her and woke her up.

"Sweetie you need to change into your pajamas." I told her gently. She mumbled something that I couldn't understand. I picked out some pink cotton shorts and a blue tank top and handed it to her. "Go get changed." She nodded and walked into the bathroom.

5 minutes later she walked out, handed her clothes to me, and fell asleep in the bed.

"Alice, sweetie, let's go to bed." He led me to our bedroom and I picked up some blue sweat pants and a purple shirt that didn't quite reach the top of my sweats. Jasper came out of the Bathroom in plaid sweats and hopped in next to me in the bed.

"Good night Jasper. I love you." I told him.

"I love you Alice. Good night."

"Ali! Ali!" I heard someone whisper. "Awi? Wake up."

I opened my eyes to find Cole and Anna standing by the side of our bed looking quite frightened.

"What are you guys doing up?' I looked over at the clock. "Its 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"We couldn't sleep. The rain is reawy loud." Cole explained.

"Well then" I got out. "Come inside! You can sleep here tonight." They hopped up and got in.

"Why do I feel another little body in here Alice?" Jasper asked, clearly confused.

"They couldn't sleep so they came in here. Is that ok?"

"Mmm. Sure. Now, all of you, go back to sleep. We are all tired." I saw Cole cuddle up to Jasper, while Jasper put his arm around Cole's body length as to try and keep him there. I felt Anna do the same to me. I kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Goodnight Anna. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" I told her.

"Night Ali." I felt her hug me closer as if I would disappear at any given time.

**Review! Review! My dad is here this weekend…so I was busy today. And review would make me very happy! **


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke to whispering next to me

I awoke to whispering next to me. "Cole we can't just wake up Ali and Jazz! They'll get mad!" Anna whispered.

'Why? I'm hungwy!"

"It's hungry Cole! And we need to wait for them to wake up!"

"I'm up!" I called to them. Suddenly I felt two bodies lying across my side. "Go hit Jazz with a pillow until he wakes up. Ok?" they nodded.

10 seconds later I heard "you little monsters! Alice did they wake you up too?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Well I'll go get these monsters dressed. You can go take a shower if you want." He said getting out of bed.

"M'kay." I walked into the bathroom and noticed that it was really bare. We would definitely have to go to shopping. I stripped and got into the shower. Then, I went through a list of things that I would have to do.

1. Meet Jazz's mom

2. Go through the binder for the kids

3. Food

Three things that I would need to do. Wait!

4. Shopping!

And for Jaspers's mom…are we going to meet her somewhere? Or are we going to her house? Or ours?

As I stepped out of the shower I noticed how big my stomach actually was. I would have to find a doctor now too. Maybe I can ask me dad…

I walked back into the closet and picket out a white wool dress and a brown striped long sleeved shirt to go underneath. I paired it with some brown boots and legwarmers that you could just see from the top of the boots. As I walked outside I could hear Cole and Anna watching Tom and Jerry. Jazzy did well. Anna was in a brown long sleeved dress that was hooded and had a pocket in the front. And a snowflake pattern in the front, and her black boots from last night. And Cole was in a black Rolling Stones long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a pair of black Converse.

"Hey guys," I said as I kissed them both on the cheeks and sat between them. They both automatically cuddled into me. "Where's Jazz?"

"He's in the shower." Anna said. I nodded.

About 5 minutes later Jazz came out in dark jeans, blue Converse, and a Grey striped sweater over a black shirt. He came out and sat next to Cole who let go of me and tackled Jasper.

"Oof! So what should we do now?" he asked.

"I'm starving! How about you Anna?" she nodded.

"I know this diner we could go to. It's really small but great food. It's downtown about 15 minutes away." He told us.

"Ok. Do you guys have a coat? It's probably cold outside." They shook their heads. What kind of mother didn't pack her kids a Jacket? "I probably have one that will fit Anna. Jazz can you find a small one for Cole?" He nodded.

"Anna come with me. I have just the one!" we walked into my room and I handed her a brown sweater. It was still a little long on her. As we walked back out Jazz and Cole where already out there. Cole had on a black sweater that was really big on him. But, he did look cute.

"Lets go!" I said grabbing my purse and Anna's hand. Cole stayed with Jazz to lock the door.

"Jazzy! I wanna go on your shoulders!" Cole yelled. "pwease." He added after Anna looked at him.

"Ok Buddy! Hop on!" Jasper crouched down on the ground and Cole hopped on.

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

"Alice could you get this one? My phone is on the ground." Jasper asked me.

"Yep." I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello…who is this? This is Jaspers phone is it not?" a woman asked me.

"Yes, it is. This is Alice…who is this?"

"This is Jaspers mother. I really need to speak with Jasper." She told me. I handed the phone to Jasper.

"Hello? Oh! Hi mom. Yes. I'll ask her. Hey Alice what don't you eat?"

"Red meat." I told him. He nodded.

"Yes I'm here. She doesn't eat red meat." I heard a 'well then' that was probably from Jasper's mom. "Oh! We will be bringing 2 more people over ok? Bye mom…love you too."

"I don't think she like me very much." I told him.

"What? Why?"

"Did you hear what she said?" he nodded meekly. "My point exactly." I told him

"Well even if she doesn't love you, I do."

"I love you too Jazzy."

He tried to kiss me but he remembered that Cole was on his shoulders. "Well I'm hungry! Who else is?" we all raised our hands. "Lets go then." He said as we walked to the car.

**My beta is grounded from the computer so I had to post this unedited…sorry! lol she told me to do it myself but I cant edit for my life…anyway um did anyone know I changed ch.3? I hated it so I redid it. It's up there. **

**Sooo I guess the red meat thing is random…but Jazz is a carnivore. Like his family. And that is partially based off me. I don't eat it either. **

**So is anyone doing Halloween this year? Like half of my friends aren't. I'm being Madeline. The little French girl? Ring any bells? Tell me in your review! And who r u voting for? (in U.S.A.) I just saw Obama's 30 minute commercial an it was…wow! I loved it! Woot! Lol**

**And yes I know its super long. But that's just how cool I am. Can anyone guess the song used in this chapter? The band is not very known…does that even make sense? And the new version of FanFiction? The whole website changed!**


	11. Chapter 11

As we walked into the diner, I saw the waitress checking out Jasper. I was holding Anna's hand, and Jasper was holding Cole on his hip.

"Table for four?" Jasper asked.

"Yes…um right this way." she said grabbing a couple of menus and some coloring pages. She led us over to a booth and we sat down. Jasper got in first, followed by Cole then Anna, and me last. "Your waiter should be here in a couple of minutes."

I grabbed one of the menus and ordered the biggest thing on there. I am pregnant! I need to eat! I saw that both Anna and Cole had both started coloring with the crayons that where on the table. "Jazzy, what are you going to get?" I asked him.

"I think I'm going to get an omelet." He said.

"Me too. Have you guys figured out what you wanted to eat?" I asked Cole and Anna.

"Pwancakes!" Cole shouted, while Jasper and I both laughed.

"I want French toast." Anna told us.

--

"Paper or plastic?" the clerk asked me.

"Plastic." Jasper replied smoothly. As he paid.

"Thanks Jazz!" I told him as we walked to the car.

"What's for dinner?" Anna asked.

"We're going to Jasper's parent's house." I told her. "Now hop in. We have to get dressed. When we get home you need to find some toys or books to bring, or else you will be really bored. Ok?"

"Ok" they both said. I put Anna's CD back on so I could talk to Jasper. "Jazzy, should we dress up?"

"No. Just dress normally. She'll love you."

--

"Cole! Do you have something to bring with you?" I asked him, as I picked out his clothes. I handed him a dark gray vest and I long sleeved white shirt with a pair of jeans and his checkered Vans.

"No." he said.

"Go get some cars and put them in your sister's bag. Ka peesh?"

"Ka peesh."

"Excellent!" I said walking over to the closet. "What to wear. What to wear. Aha!" I grabbed a pair of black leggings and put them on over my underwear. I put on a black lacy slip under a colorful tunic. It had streaks of red, gray, turquoise and brown, along with other colors. I paired that with a yellow heel that had a black lining around the top, and I red bag. I walked out to the living room and saw Jasper, Anna, and Cole watching t.v.

Anna was dresses in a black sweater dress over a white top and Jeans tied with a blue ribbon, cupcake sneakers, a black headband, and a backpack that looked like a cat. Jasper had on jeans, a gray shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a blue hoodie, and a leather watch.

"Ready?" I called. I heard choruses of yeas.

'You look gorgeous Alice." He said slipping his arms around my waist.

"You clean up well too." He chuckled. I placed a small kiss on his lips. "I don't want your mother to hate me any more than she already does. So, let's get a move on!"

--

We pulled up to a big brown house in the suburbs of Port Angeles. I got out and walked to get Cole from the car. While Jasper was doing the same to Anna. I grabbed Cole by the waist and put him on the ground, and grabbed his hand. We walked down the pathway up to the front door and Jasper rang the bell. A woman opened the door and grabbed Jasper in a hug. Cole, Anna, and I stood there awkwardly. Anna cleared her throat.

"Anna!" I gasped. She looked at me innocently.

"What?" the woman looked at us.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely. See? I was right she hated me already.

"I'm Alice Cullen. This is Anna, and Cole." I told her. She smiled tightly.

"I'm Jaspers mother." She said.

"I figured." If she was going to be rude I can be rude too.

**OBAMA WON!!!!!!!! Holy crap Im sooo happy! But to all of us californians prop 8 passed…I personally don't think its cool that is did. Anywho I got a bunch of reviews from iambellabrandon! Yes 12 reviews! Lol I am super happy! And the twlight movie is sold out? W-o-w! lol**

**Tell me about anything in ur reviews…please? And a big shoutout to my beta!!!!!!!!!!! VampiresRock4eva even though she doesn't right anymore…well on fanfiction.. **

**Btw who else wants jaspers mom to be a …bitch…? And does anyone else have a 4day weekend? Me! Woot woot! lol**


	12. Chapter 12

"You're pregnant." Jasper's mother said bluntly.

"Very." I stated. She raised an eyebrow. I did too.

"And who are these…others? Are they yours too?" I shook my head.

"I am their nanny. This is Cole and Anna. Their parents are in…well I don't know exactly, but somewhere. They didn't-"

"Paris." Anna said. "They are in Paris." Jasper's mother nodded.

"Come in…I guess." She led us into the house and into a room; I guessed this was the family room. Jasper pulled me onto a couch while Anna and Cole sat on an overstuffed chair and pulled out their toys. Mrs. Hale sat on a chair directly in front of us. "I am going to go check on dinner."

Once she left I turned to jasper, "I told you she did didn't like me!" his face looked pained.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would be that rude to you."

"Jazz, its fine. Don't worry." I told him. He smiled. We sat there another 20 minutes watching Cole and Anna play before Jasper's mom called us.

"It's ready!" Jasper's mom called. We got off the couch and went into the dining room…well Jasper led us. There was a big rectangle table in the middle of the table there was a bunch of food. My eyes zoned in on what was in the middle of the table.

Lasagna.

Did Jasper not tell her that I don't eat red meat? (Cuz u know it's made with beef mostly

"Oh…um…" I mumbled.

"Yes Alice? Is there a problem?" she asked.

"No…well kind of. It's just that I don't really eat red meat…" I started.

"Then eat something else. I don't care. I worked hard on this dinner for Jasper. Then he had to bring his girlfriend over while she's babysitting. And she's pregnant no less! I expected better of him. Don't you realize how much of a tramp she is Jasper? "I stood there shocked.

"Mother!" Jasper exclaimed. I walked over to Anna and Cole I each grabbed one of their hands and we walked back to the family room.

"Anna, could you get your bag and clean up your toys?" I said while I grabbed my purse. I walked back to the dining room, right up to Jasper's mother and slapped her. I heard her intake of breath. "Listen, you don't know anything about me. Haven't you ever heard of don't judge a book by its cover? I tried to be nice, but you wouldn't have it. Jasper, I'll be in the car. So will Cole and Anna." As I walked away I could hear his mom asking him if he was going to put up with me. I didn't want to hear the rest of what she said.

-

"Alice-" Jasper started.

"Just. Drive." I told him.

20 minutes later we were at the apartment with two sleeping children.

I got their pajamas and we dressed them. Jasper, Cole, and Anna walked into the bathroom to brush their teeth. I leaned down and grabbed the clothes on the floor, sat on the bed and folded them. Anna walked out and sat next to me.

"Ali?" she asked.

"Hey Hun. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you 'n Jazzy were mad at each other."

I smiled sadly. "No. I'm not mad at him, just frustrated with other things. Big Girl things." I told her.

"I'm a big girl! I'm 7!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you are. My mistake. Its grown-up stuff ok?" she nodded. I pulled the sheets back and she hopped in. "Now do you need anything?" she shook her head. "I'm probably going shopping tomorrow, do you want anything?" she shook her head again. I kissed her forehead and murmured sweet dreams. I did the same to Cole who was now in the bed next to her.

I walked back into my room with Jasper on my tail.

"Alice, I didn't mean to have that happen…" he trailed off.

"I'm not mad at you Jazz! Now I am a little tired so I'm going to go change then get into bed. What are you going to do?"

"Same, I guess," he replied.

I changed into a tank top and some shorts and got into bed. A couple minutes later I felt the bed next to me sink down. From Jasper getting sitting next to me. I sunk down lower, so my head was the only thing above the giant mass of sheets.

"Alice, honey, come back up here." I shook my head and he laughed. "Fine. Then I'll come down there."

Jasper slid down so that he was like me. I put my arm around his torso and he put his around my shoulders.

"I love you Alice." He told me.

"Mmm…love you too Jazzy…" he kissed my forehead and I let the darkness take me in.

A new chapter! Finally! Lol. I'm so sorry. But I do have a life…and school. And go vote on my poll! I am seriously reconsidering everything. And the weirdest thing happened. So, my mom's boyfriend's son's girlfriend, who he brought back for new years, looks exactly like a vampire. It kind of freaky. She has these two little sharp teeth in the front, you know like you used to have when you were like 6? It was like that. anywho, I'm rambling again.

So please go vote in the poll. And leave me a review!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning at about 7:30 Jasper left with Anna so he could take her to school. I got up after they left and had a quick shower looking at my belly again. I was only about 2 months but I was still pretty big. I had to call my dad about getting an appointment with an obstetrician.

I was about to go wake up Cole, when the phone rang. I didn't really know if I should answer it. I mean, I did live here now, but I wasn't sure what I could and couldn't do! Just answer it Alice. What's the worst that could happen? Oh god, I could be about Jasper…or Anna. Or my parents. Good lord I am going to give myself a heart attack!

I decided to just answer it so, I picked up the phone. As soon as they heard the click, when I pressed the 'talk' button the person on the other line started talking.

"Jasper! My main man! What's up?" a manly voice asked.

"Umm, this isn't Jasper." I replied.

"Oh! So who is this?"

"This is Alice Cullen. I'm Jasper's girlfriend."

"Why are you over there? Isn't Jasper at work?" I walked back to the extra room, and went in. I saw Cole lying in the bed with his butt sticking up in the air, face squashed up against the pillow, drool coming out of his mouth. I giggled quietly to myself.

"Yep he's at work. He'll be back around…4? I think. Maybe I should call him…wait, think Alice! He's a freaking' teacher. I'll interrupt him!" I mumbled to myself. "Maybe I'll just take a message." He was silent. "Well do you have one?"

"A what?"

"A message!"

"Oh! Right. Well, I guess you can tell him that Emmett called, and to call me back…I think I'm forgetting something…Duh! And to tell him that since he skipped out on our last Friday night movie thing, tell him it's at his house." I wanted to say _our _house but that wasn't my news to tell. Maybe it was. There was something in the back of my mind that said maybe _Jasper_ wanted to them tell that his _pregnant girlfriend of two days _was now living with him.

"Yep! I'll be sure to tell him! Have a good day!" I chirped.

"Um, yea, you too…I guess."

I walked over to Cole and shook him awake. "Cole! Wake up! Come on buster." When I started tickling his tummy he giggled. "Come on, ill go turn on the TV"

-

After waking Cole up and making both us some breakfast, we decided that we were going to go to the park and the mall.

My favorite part of New York was the shopping…ok, maybe the food too. Anything and everything could inspire you by just walking down the street. Canal Street is the best though. On every corner there are street vendors trying to sell you fake Prada, Gucci, and Coach bags. I wouldn't buy them of course. Most of the little stores on Canal sold purses, bags, luggage, movies in foreign languages, cheap plastic toys, and other things.

I had to get my mind off the city or I would be reminded of things that I didn't need, or _want_, to think about.

We went to the mall first. I tried to not buy too much since I had Cole without a stroller and all the bags. I bought 8 shirts, 1 cardigan, 3 dresses, 2 pairs of jeans, 1 pair of capris, 1 pair of shorts, a skirt, 1 pair of heels and a pair of rain boots. Fine. I bought kind of a lot.

I also bought Cole and Anna both Shirts and pants, since they didn't really bring a lot of clothes over. Next, it was time for the park, I drove us too a small park near the mall. It had a swing set, a teeter-totter, and a jungle gym. We walked out onto the grass surrounding it and Cole ran up to the swing.

"Will you push me Ali?" he asked eagerly.

I laughed, "Sure little man, hop on!" I started pushing him and asked him another question. "How do you feel about having people come over this week?"

He shook his head, "no, I don't want people to come over. I like staying with you and Jazzy!"

"Baby, you wouldn't go anywhere, you would stay home with me, Jazzy, and Anna. Speaking of Anna what time is it?"

He shrugged "I cant tell time!"

I looked at my phone. 3:15. 3:15! "Ok time to go!" I said plucking Cole of the swing. We ran back to the car. I strapped Cole in. We pulled out of our spot and streamlined it for the freeway. Crap, I had no clue of how to get there. Aha! My phone! It had a GPS. I typed in the name of her school and it started giving me directions.

We made it there at 3:30. Only 15 minutes, that's pretty good. I pulled into a spot near the middle of the lot. We hopped out, and walked to the front office. I held the door open for Cole and me and walked to the desk in the front. "Excuse me?" the lady looked up. "Do you know where the kids are? I'm Anna Badami's new nanny." She pointed to a room in the back. "Thank you."

I walked into a room where Anna and a couple other kids were. "Anna? Sweetie?" she looked up, but when she saw it was me, she looked back down. I knelt down and told her I was sorry I was late. I knew what she was doing, I did it all the time when I was her age. I did what my mother did. I held out my hand, and asked if she was coming. She stood up and walked straight past it out of the office. I followed her out to the car.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked her. She shook her head. "That's fine, I guess. Your do have a reason to be mad at me." I told her. She looked up.

"I do?" she asked.

"Well sure! I came almost 45 minutes late!" she shrugged. "Well, _I'm _sorry, I came really really really late! Can you ever forgive me?" I asked in a gaudy English accent. She jumped up and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry baby." I told her.

"It's fine."

I kissed her forehead. "Now get your tush in that car! We have to get home!"

-

"Emmett? What did he want?" Jasper asked after I had told him Emmett called this morning. We were sitting at the table eating a frozen pizza that I heated up for dinner.

I shrugged. "I don't know, he said something about Friday night?"

Jazz shook his head. "That means my friends want to come over on Friday."

"Well do you want them to?" he shook his head. "Why not?"

"They won't leave until 3 am. I don't want Cole and Anna up that late. And I want to spend it with you guys."

"Awe! Jazzy! We can spend another night together. I wanna meet your friends!"

"Fine I'll call him back later."

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed all the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

-

After we got Anna and Cole into bed and changed into our own pajamas, we climbed into Jazzy's bed. I put my head on the pillow and cuddled into Jasper. I kissed up and down his neck.

"I love you Jazzy."

"Love you too Ali." I kissed his lips. It never felt this good when I kissed Jake. I never got the tingles from the top of head to the bottom of my feet.

"Jazzy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Will you marry me?" You should have seen his face right then.

**Hello! Jeez this took a while to get out! But school takes up my life now. 3 things. **

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL NOW! Seriously people it takes what? All of 3 seconds? **

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. Ones an Embry X Oc fic. which ill update soon. And other which are songs that relate to the love triangles in **_**Twilight. **_

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I AM NOT UPDATEING AGAIN UNTIL I HAVE 9 MORE REVIEWS. The record is 8 so I want 9! Please? It would make my day! **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!! **

**And 9 reviews! I have 55 now so…you do the math. **


	14. Chapter 14

"No." Jasper replied.

"No?" I repeated.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No, to the yes. But yes to the no."

"I'm lost."

"Alice, I'm not going to marry you. Well, not right _now_, anyway. I just met you a week ago. It's true I love you but, I just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked. He stayed silent. "Jasper! Just what?"

His cheeks reddened. "That's not how it's supposed to go."

"Excuse me?"

"Alice, your not supposed to ask _me_, _I'm_ supposed to ask you!" I laughed loudly.

"_What?_ You're supposed to ask me? Sexist much?"

"Ali, I didn't mean it like that! It's just I barley know anything about you! Like your favorite color, flower…etc!"

And that's what started our conversation about our favorite things.

^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^ ^. ^

It was Friday night. Obviously the day when Jaspers friends were coming over.

I was kind of nervous…I mean what if they hate me?

Or think I'm a slut for coming in to Jasper's life with another mans baby? Which, now that I think of it, does sound a little tacky.

There was a loud rap at the door and jazz ran to get it, since I was currently curled up on the couch between my two little snuggle bunnies with my feet up. Being pregnant can really take a toll on your feet!

Jazz opened the door enthusiastically and called out, "Emmett, Rose, Bella, and Edward, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Alice, Anna, and Cole."

In walked two girls both different in their own way. The first was blond, tall and very statuesque. The second was a little shorter, but not as much as me, with brown hair and eyes. She was pretty too, but a little more makeup and better form fitting clothes might do her some good. Maybe I'll talk her into shopping…

After them two men came in. one with red-brown hair, and a body-builder. Well…he looked like one!

I stood up and held out my hand. "I'm Alice Cullen. These two rugrats are Anna and Cole. I'm there nanny." I explained.

The man with the copper hair took my hand and kissed the top lightly, "I'm Edward." He pulled the brunette next to him. "This is my girlfriend Bella."

I guess that left the other two to be Rose and Emmett.

I pulled my hand away and acknowledged them. He pulled my into a hug and Rose said stood there and gave he a dry 'hey'.

They all introduced themselves to Anna and Cole, while Bella pulled me onto the kitchen to make dinner.

"I'm not much of a cook," I confessed.

"I am so don't worry!" she laughed. She opened the freezer and saw a bunch of frozen pizza that we had bought earlier. "I guess its pizza tonight!"

Just as we started making a salad, Emmett came in and asked if we wanted anything to drink because he was going out. Bella told him what she wanted and asked me, "Alice?"

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm not drinking. Could you get me a bottle of apple juice please?" I asked.

"Alice, it's not like your driving or anything, just get something. You want me to surprise you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine Emmett. Thanks though." He mumbled an 'ok' and left the kitchen.

Had they really not seen my bump though my shirt? I looked down and saw I was wearing Jazzy's baggy sweatshirt. I guess they couldn't tell.

"If you don't mind me asking why don't you drink?" Bella asked.

"Well…don't tell the others yet ok? Except for Jazz, he knows already. I'm pregnant."

I heard her sharp intake of breath. "Is it Jasper's?"

I shook my head while a few tears dripped out. I looked at Jasper inside the living room laughing with Edward and Rose while playing with Anna and Cole.

"no." I turned back around and felt a warm arm sliding around my shoulders.

"Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here Ali ok?" Bella said. I nodded.

I could tell we were becoming fast friends.

"Thank you." I told her.

**Ok! Authors note coming next chapter! I'm to lazy to put it in here…XD**


	15. Authors note! please read!

Ok so here's the deelio. I know I haven't updated for a while and I have a bunch of ideas swimming around in my head. It's not an excuse per say. But I just wanted to tell you that if you didn't get emails for chapter 13 and 14 there up. I think I have an idea of why you didn't get them.

I added a few chapters together a while back so the story wouldn't drag on and on and on. But if you did…you didn't leave me a review! I got a few but I think they were new readers. So leave a review for chapter 14! And sorry it's so short but my neck is starting to ache and I'm exhausted! So leave a review or something! Just no flames please! And it was my birthday on the 21st! So it can be my present! And happy birthday to any other Aries out there!

Peace,

Lucy


	16. Chapter 16

**I AM SUPER-MEGA SORRY!!!! **

I haven't updated in 3 months! I'm really sorry! I had a whole bunch of stuff that I had to deal with but now its over so I can focus on this!

I just wanted to say thank you for all the story alerts and reviews that I have gotten so far. Every time I get one it makes me very happy! On now with no more delay…

Over the next two weeks I had met up with Bella a few times. She loved hanging out with Anna and Cole. We went to the mall where Cole and I found some nice clothes for her…ok and maybe me also but can you blame me? It's the mall! How am I not supposed to buy anything?

Now it was Friday night and we were all going to the movies. One last hurrah before Anna and Cole had to go back home. Anna, Rosalie, Bella and I were going to see Up while Cole, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were going to see some guy movie. We met everyone at the theater and went inside after getting tickets.

The girls and I walked up to the food counter and each got a red slushy, and we shared a big popcorn. But I, being the pregnant woman I am had to buy a bunch of sweets also. When we walked up to by our treats the guy working there hit on Rosalie and Bella.

Rosalie scoffed, while Bella looked weirded out. I shuffled by them with my drink and food in hand. "Excuse me…Eric" I said looking at his nametag. "Would you like to explain to me why you are hitting on my friends while we are going out with those guys over there, who could…I don't know…" I let him finish the sentence.

"H-h-hurt me?" he stuttered.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed happily with a smile. But that face was replaced with a glare, "and it won't happen again will it?"

"N-n-no."

"I thought so. Oh and I'm sure that you would be happy to let this food slide right?"

He thought about it, "A-actually, I can't let you do that. I could lose my job…" he trailed off. I gave him a look. "But its worth it for you!" he exclaimed with a fake smile and laugh.

" I though so. Come on girls, lets go." I looked at them as we walked away.

"What just happened back there?" Bella asked.

"I do believe that Alice just kicked some loser butt!" Anna called out. We all laughed.

"That movie was so sad!" I cried when the credits started. "I loved it!"

"Ali, it wasn't that sad. You were like having a breakdown in the theater!" Bella said.

"Well excuse me for being pregnant!" I nearly shouted, wiping the tears from my eyes.

We went outside the building and say down on a bench. I don't know what it was but the tears just kept coming. Anna tried to comfort me but I just shushed her.

"I'm fine Anna. Don't worry about it. Ok?" I said. She nodded then shouted, "Jazzy!"

And ran towards the door.

The guys rushed over to us and hugged their own partner. I felt Jazz grab my shoulders and pull me towards him. He looked at the tears in my eyes and gave me a sad look.

"What's wrong Al? Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Just pregnant. That's it." I brushed it off.

"Ok…if your sure…" I nodded

I was ok.

That night after everyone was in bed, I heard little feet pattering around outside our door. I got up, walked over there and opened the door. There was Cole walking down the hallway from his room.

"Hey buddy. What's up? Why are you up this late?" I asked him.

"I hawd a nightmare." He said in his cute little voice.

"Oh. Ok. You want some water or something to drink? Or do you just want to go back to bed?"

"Can…can I…come sweep with you?"

"Of course honey! You're always welcome! Ok?" he nodded. We went back into my room and I lifted him onto the bed so he could sleep between Jasper and me.

"Night awice." He said. I kissed him cheek and said good night back.

Now if only I could figure out what he dreamed about…?

"Cole, sweetie, what was your dream about?"

"Bumblebee…Optimus…"

Bumblebee? And Optimus? What? Wait a second. Optimus Prime… Transformers!

Wait. That means.

Oh Jasper is so going down tomorrow….

**Awwww I loved the ending! Cole is so cute! I love him! And those were the only two transformers I could remember! Lol. **

**But down to business!**

**Beta. I need one. Now. So if you're up to the challenge PM me or review or something. **

**Wait…is that question time? Yes! Yes it is! **

**do you think I should do some Jasper Pov and if so what chapters do you want? **

**And **

**what stories are you reading that you think are good? Tell me some! **

**Reviews are amazing! Hope you all are enjoying your summer! **

**Love,**

**Viva**


	17. another authors note! ugh!

Hey guys! I know I havent written anytihng in forever...but im back! And I need a partner to help me write stories...so I want you guys to help! If you want to pm me and ill get right back to you. I swear!

And I promise another chapter will be up in less (hopefully) than 2 weeks...

And if you have any ideas you want me to work in, or about Alice's baby I would be happy to put them in.

Thank you so much guys!

xxxo


End file.
